


menagerie

by Solovei



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-The Raven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not, in fact, the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	menagerie

At first he thought Ronan just entered other people’s apartments in an explosive fashion, but in fact, that was just how Ronan Lynch entered a building: banging the door open, announcing his presence, claiming the space. 

“Parrish! Get me that metal tub from the attic!” He heard Ronan’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. Adam gave a parting glance at his barely-started paper for Ethics in Law, closed his laptop, and climbed up the attic stairs.

He found Ronan on the porch, dressed in his usual black leather jacket and boots, petting a very large and very dirty-looking dog. When he saw Adam, his eyes lit up as if someone had shone a spotlight on him.

“Look at this magnificent bastard! I found him on the side of the road, just wandering around. Can you believe it? If I ever find the fucker that let this guy go… Anyway I’m gonna get him all cleaned up and he can live with us. Every farm needs a dog, right?” 

Adam was yet to say anything, but he had managed to close his open mouth at least. A dog. Ronan had brought home a dog, and was fully intending to make it his own. The dog in question was easily the size of a small child; it’s fur was so dirty and matted that he could barely see the eyes, just a panting pink mouth. God only knows how Opal would react to it. 

He would not have been at such a loss for words if this was the first time this sort of thing had happened. He would have written it off as yet another quirk of Ronan’s, and they would have made do. After all, The Barns had no shortage of space. It would be something funny to tell Gansey later. 

But this was not, in fact, the first time. Over the last few months alone his boyfriend had brought home and nursed back to health such a variety of creatures that Adam wasn’t sure he wasn’t breaking into a zoo somewhere.By this point it was only a matter of time before Ronan dragged in something Adam was deathly allergic to or would eventually be brutally mauled by. 

On the other hand, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Ronan smile like that. 

Probably not the worst way to go, if he thought about it. 

Ronan had by now filled up the metal tub with water from a hose, and was trying to get the dog inside. He looked at Adam again, a little uncertain. 

“Say something?”

Adam stepped forward and put one hand on Ronan’s shoulder, drawing him close. He smelled of driftwood and rain. “What are you going to call this one?” A small smile tugged at his lips, tired but relaxed.

Ronan grinned and scratched behind the dog’s droopy ears. “Diesel, I think.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wanted to write! Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
